Laura
Laura Introduction Laura is a ghost that haunts Tony's Farmhouse. Laura was about six when she died. She was Cassie's only playmate as a child. She helped Cassie (around age 14) escape Tony by showing Cassie where to find her dad's hidden safe—with more than ten thousand dollars in it that Tony had missed—and acted as a lookout when Cassie ran away the first time. Touch the Dark, ch. 6 About Book First Appears In or is Mentioned In * Touch the Dark Species * Ghost of a child Powers & Abilities * Can move through solid objects. Occupation * Haunts Tony's Farmhouse Physical Description * Personality * Taught Cassie the of mud pies and playing practical jokes.Touch the Dark, ch. 6 * She’s one of the sweetest ghosts Cassie ever met. * She likes to play. * Getting her cooperation was likely to be tricky, she turns everything into a game. * Seldom very patient Games with Cassie * Making up funny Latin mottos for Tony Claimed by Shadow, ch. 3 * Hide-and-Seek Tempt the Stars, ch. 1, p. 12 Family / Friends * Playmate: Cassandra Palmer Other Details * She drags around an old doll by the hair. * When making a promise, she had to say "No foolies" or it didn't count.Tempt the Stars, ch. 1, p. 12 Biography Laura and Cassie used to play together when Cassie was a child—especially Nide-n-Seek.Tempt the Stars, ch. 1 : Laura, the spirit of the youngest girl in a family Tony had murdered around the turn of the last century. Her family home was an old German-built farmhouse that sat on sixty pretty acres outside Philadelphia. He didn't take the family's refusal to sell very well. Of course, he could have simply bought another house in the area, but I doubt that even crossed his mind. Both of them losing their families to Tony's ambition gave Laura and Cassie a bond. Whatever the reason, she had refused to stay in her grave under the old barn out back and roamed the estate at will. Related Characters, Groups, Places, etc * Cassandra Palmer * Billy Joe * Tony * Tony's Farmhouse Events in the Series The purpose of this section is to be able to find things in the series. Please use References. This section may have spoilers. If you want to avoid spoilers, please don't read the summary for a book that you have not read yet. Think of the book title as a "Spoiler Warning". 1. Touch the Dark 6. Tempt the Stars Cassie goes back in time to Tony's Court to find out information that Laura can give her while Jonas Marsden seeks the Magical Paperweight Snare. Cassie got tuck halfway through a wall shifting to chase her—she overheard a conversation by Mircea Basarab and Kit Marlowe. Tempt the Stars, ch. 1, p. 7 Billy later reports to Cassie what she told him. Cassie's parents live in the Boathouse behind the main house. They didn't like the main house and Tony didn't like them in it, or their demon friends. No one went there, not even ghosts, demons feed off ghost energy.Tempt the Stars, ch. 4 Quotes : "He looks like Honeybun." Laura giggled. (referring to Jonas Marsden); "He's just fluffy." — Cassie answered''Tempt the Stars, ch. 1, p. 5 See Also * Note Book References External Links '''Specific Links' * General Links: * Take A Chance: Gallery * Cassandra Palmer series - Urban Fantasy Wiki * Cassandra Palmer Series ~ Shelfari * The Cassandra Palmer series - Wikipedia Category:Ghosts Category:Characters Category:Tony's Court